Cables are known for transmitting electrical current and/or signals from a first device to a second device. In an example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,455 on Oct. 6, 2009 to Gump et al., a shielded cable includes a conductive core surrounded by a core insulation layer to electrically insulate the conductive core. The core insulation layer is surrounded by a conductive shield layer in the form of a metallic braid that is woven around the core insulation layer in order to shield any electronic devices in the vicinity of the cable from electromagnetic interference (EMI) caused by electric current flowing through the conductive core. An outer insulation layer surrounds the conductive shield layer. The end of the cable is cut circumferentially at three axial spaced locations with the cuts being successively deeper in order to expose lengths of the conductive core, core insulation layer, and conductive shield layer. In order to ground the conductive shield layer, an annular inner ferrule is disposed between the core insulation layer and the exposed portion of the conductive shield layer and an annular outer ferrule is disposed around the exposed portion of the conductive shield layer and crimped thereto, thereby capturing the conductive shield layer between the inner ferrule and the outer ferrule. The inner ferrule and outer ferrule are loose-piece and are manufactured using deep drawing or machining processes, thereby requiring the inner ferrule and outer ferrule to be manually assembled to the cable. Furthermore, the terminal attached to the conductive core is also loose piece and must be handled separately from the inner ferrule and the outer ferrule.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,239 to Henshaw on Nov. 3, 1970 teaches an inner and outer ferrule for a shielded cable where the inner ferrule and the outer ferrule are connected together by a strap and integrally formed together from sheet metal where the inner ferrule is formed into an annular shape and the outer ferrule is formed into a U-shape prior to the inner ferrule and outer ferrule being applied to the shielded cable. While this inner and outer ferrule arrangement may allow manufacture of the inner ferrule and the outer ferrule to be to be automated, it may be difficult to position the inner ferrule between the core insulation layer and the conductive shield layer. Furthermore, the inner ferrule being formed into an annular shape prior to being assembled to the shielded cable limits its use to a single gauge size of wire. While not shown, a terminal that would be applied to a conductive core of the shielded cable would need to be loose piece and handled separately from the inner ferrule and the outer ferrule.
What is needed is a termination arrangement for a shielded cable which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.